


The Asset and The Superhero

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky remembers something, M/M, Pretend game, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Steve will always be there for Bucky, no matter if it's pretend or not. And Bucky fears the tickle monster.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Asset and The Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Reflective_Giraffes

Steve tried his best to keep Bucky away from anything resembling war and fighting. He vividly remembered the first time a war channel had triggered the soldier. After that he put a parental lock on the TV. All war channels were cut off and some action movies were cut off. Steve didn't mind since he wasn't a big TV person like Bucky, who only watched one or two shows. 

Steve tried exposing him to different kid TV shows. But he always showed no interest. He tried Blue's Clues and he wasn't interested. He showed the tiniest bit of interest in Sesame Street. He'll look at the TV then look away. At least he was trying.

"Hey Buck, you awake?" He opened the bedroom door. Bucky went down for a nap a little earlier than usual, he wasn't sick or anything. Just a little tired. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on his shoulder, Bucky groaned and moved away.

"Wake up, bud. Nap time can't last forever." As much as he wanted it to. Bucky groaned again and put his blanket over his face.

"You are so lazy. I thought we could have a lazy day and watch a movie and have hot chocolate." Steve smiled when Bucky sat up, blanket falling off his head leaving bed hair standing on end. 

"Milk?"

"Yeah. Sound good, a movie and hot chocolate?" Bucky nodded then went to Steve and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You and your bed hair, let's go to the living room." Steve picked him up piggyback style and went to the living room.

"Pick a movie and I'll fix the hot chocolate." Steve set him on the couch and gave Bucky the remote. Bucky stared at the remote, he only knew one button to push. The power button. Steve started to warm the milk when he heard the TV clicking on and off. He looked over at Bucky and saw him pushing the power button. Steve sighed and took the remote from him. 

"What movie do you want to watch?" Bucky looked at the TV. No Paw Patrol. Steve knew that was what he was looking for, so he put it on The Incredibles.

"I think you'll like this one." Steve went to finish the hot chocolate while the opening movie clips started. He made sure the hot chocolate wasn't too hot and added little marshmallows. He sat down next to Bucky just in time for the movie to start. Harley jumped on the couch and squeezed in the little space between them.

"Daddy, that?"

"Those are marshmallows. Don't try to drink it through the slip, wait until your done." Bucky took his cup while Steve had a mug with his shield on, a gag gift from Tony on his birthday. 

As the movie started, Steve saw that Bucky was showing interest. He looked at the movie every now and then, he would look a little confused whenever Mr. Incredible appeared. So he looked up to Steve confused.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"You?" He pointed to Mr. Incredible.

"Oh, you think I look like Mr. Incredible? Bucky, we're different people." Not to Bucky. They looked kind of similar. Both very strong, parents, and fought bad guys. Bucky saw no difference.

As the movie continued, Steve was starting to question the violence of this movie. Sending missiles at a plane? Bad agents shooting a little boy who can run very fast, who does that? And why did any of that seem okay with the parents?

Steve sighed down the parental instinct and tried to enjoy the rest of the movie. 

Towards the end of the movie, Bucky lost interest in the movie. Steve didn't know if he just didn't like the movie or was just not interested. When the movie finished, Bucky got up and frowned at Steve.

"What's wrong?"

"Bad daddy."

"You didn't like it?"

"No, you bad daddy." Steve was extremely confused. Did he do something wrong?

"What are you saying Buck?"

"Bad daddy, I good."

"Am I a bad guy and you're a superhero?" Bucky smiled and nodded.

"Oh, okay. I understand. But why am I bad?" Bucky shrugged. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Please?" He held up his blanket.

"A cape?" Bucky nodded. Steve tied his blanket around his neck. 

"Do I need to wear anything?" Bucky shook his head.

"What's your superhero name?" Bucky tilted his head.

"How about you be Mr. Bucky and I'll be Dr. Daddy, mad scientist." Bucky laughed then became serious, not a winter soldier serious, just fun serious.

"Mr. Bucky, we met again." Said Dr. Daddy.

"Bad daddy, trouble."

"I have taken your little dog and plushies hostage, the only way you can take them back is if you surrender yourself." Said Dr. Daddy holding the stuffed animals and Harley behind him.

"I strong." Said Mr. Bucky.

"Then prove it. Save them from me." Mr. Bucky went to Dr. Daddy and pushed him lightly. Dr. Daddy grunted and held his hand. He lightly pinned Mr. Bucky on the ground. Mr. Bucky bit his hand, Dr. Daddy let him go. Mr. Bucky got on Dr. Daddy's back and lightly hit his head.

"You will not win this, Mr. Bucky. There's a reason why superhero's don't wear capes." Dr. Daddy flipped him over onto his back lightly and pulled his blanket over his head. Mr. Bucky recovered, but was pinned down.

"I have you now. Now to end this." Said Dr. Daddy. Mr. Bucky whined, then started to cry. Steve instantly let him go and helped him sit up.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Steve was sure he was going easy on him. Maybe being pinned down was a bit too much. Bucky wiped his eyes then tackled him.

"You tricked me?" Mr. Bucky laughed and hit Dr. Daddy's head lightly.

"Done?"

"I have been defeated. Mr. Bucky was too powerful for me. You can have your animals back. I will return Mr. Bucky, just you wait. I'll get you and your animals." Dr. Daddy 'died'. Mr. Bucky smiled and poked Steve's cheek.

"Daddy?"

"Dr. Daddy may have been defeated, but you can't defeat the tickle monster." Steve tickled his stomach, Bucky laughed. He couldn't escape this, he didn't really to anyway.

"Is Mr. Bucky going to surrender?"

"No." He laughed. 

"Okay, the tickle monster won't stop until you do." Bucky was crying laughing at this point, Steve moved to his neck.

"Done. Done."

"So, the tickle monster is Mr. Bucky's weakness. I'll have to let Dr. Daddy know." Steve sat up and let Bucky take a breather. 

"Was that fun?"

"Fun. More."

"Another time, Buck. Daddy's tired." Bucky whined. As would any toddler would do. Steve sat him on the couch and went to the kitchen to get some water and milk. He gave Bucky his drink and drank his. Bucky collected his animals, making sure all was okay. Harley licked his hand, Bucky smiled then froze. 

"Steve?" Said Bucky. Steve looked at Bucky then crouched in front of him.

"What's wrong, buddy?" 

"Steve will save me. You can't hurt me, Dr. Zola."

"Buck?"

"Steve will come find me. He can't die. He's too stupid to die." This had to been after he crashed the plane.

"I'm sorry."

"He can't leave me. He'll find me. Steve, help me. Where are you? I need you." Bucky hit his head then looked at Steve who was crying. What happened?

"Daddy?"

"I'm so sorry, Bucky. If only I had known you'd survived, if I had just looked for you, you wouldn't be hurting. You wouldn't have been put through so much." Steve cried. Bucky frowned and sat on his lap. Steve hugged him, still whispering sorry.

"Okay."

"I am. But I'm sorry. I couldn't save you."

"Daddy save me."

"I didn't."

"Daddy, super."

"Like Mr. Incredible?"

"Better." Steve smiled. Bucky touched Steve's tears and hugged him, Bucky started poke his sides.

"What are you doing?"

"Tickles."

"Oh. The tickle monster knows where my tickle spots are. I hope you never find them. Till then go get your shoes so we can go walk Harley."

"Stay?" He pointed to his cape.

"Yes, you can keep your cape." Bucky got up and got his shoes, Steve tied his shoes and put on his and Harley's harnesses and winter coats.

It was still very snowy outside. Not a lot of cars out, but that didn't stop people from walking out in two feet of snow. Steve could tell Harley was not liking the snow as much as she did before and did her business quickly. Bucky kept touching the bushes as they walked.

Once they got home and had dinner, Bucky jumped on Steve's back and patted his head. Steve lightly flipped him over on the bed.

"Does Dr. Daddy need to get the tickle monster again?" Bucky smiled.

"I think he does." Steve tickled his neck. Bucky laughed and tried to escape the tickles.

"Tickle monster will stop once you've admit defeat."

"Done." Steve kissed his head and dressed him in his pj's. When he untied his cape, Bucky got a little upset, but Steve explained that superheros don't wear their capes to bed. He didn't tell him that he was scared it would get tangled around his neck and choke him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Daddy save me?"

"I always will bud. I'll protect you from any danger."

"Daddy my superhero." Bucky laid on his chest and fell asleep. Steve smiled and stroked his hair. Today was a good day. Bucky played a superhero and he played a villian. He knew it was all pretend, but he couldn't help but feel like a villian. He crashed the plane in hopes of seeing Bucky in the after life, but while he was frozen in ice, Bucky was begging for him to come save him. 

Steve pushed that thought away and looked at Bucky. He was his superhero, even though he didn't save him. But Bucky didn't see that, he saw Steve as a superhero who would always save him. And he always will, whether it was pretend or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas special is in the making, so request will be put on hold until maybe after new years
> 
> I hope I didn't make anyone cry again. If I did, I'm sorry. *Gives hugs*💙


End file.
